This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electronic equipment enclosures are often used for housing and protecting electronic equipment such as, for example, telecommunications equipment, cable television (CATV) equipment, data transmission equipment, etc. As an example, telecommunications enclosures are commonly used in the telecommunications industry to house connections and/or components for use in distributing telecommunications services (e.g., telephone, television, radio, computer network, internet, etc.) to one or more customer locations.
In addition, electronic equipment enclosures are typically installed in a variety of different locations, including indoor and outdoor environments. When installed in outdoor environments, the enclosures may be exposed to very warm, cold, wet, dry, dusty, sandy, salty and/or windy conditions. The enclosures must be able to resist such harsh weather conditions in order to protect the equipment housed in the enclosures against damage that could be caused by these conditions.